Sealed Fates
by BrokenOrphan
Summary: Light learns the horrid truth about his sealed fate as a Shinigami and what happens after death of a Shinigami.


**Sealed Fates**

**I**t complexed him. It soothed him. It conquered him. It _was _him.

He was bored..he was..hungry...he was...so ready. So ready to change the world, to turn over a new leaf and then be the great hero who had done it. So wistfully wanting to be that bright light at the end of everyone tunnel. All he wanted was to be the hero. But that wasn't all bad was it?

No, not at all. The hero saved the day, conqured badness, overthrew the darkness and welcomed in the light. He was wanted so much more than what he had and within his palms rested the very answer. The very thing that could very well be the key to a new world. One that some people may not would understand, but some would and he knew gradually over time everyone would come around to the idea. Of course they would.

Light looked into the book.

So beautifully blank, but yet it could be just as equally beautiful filled.

He brushed his finger lustfully down the page. It was no cruel or unusual punishment for the badmen of earth to be killed. No, they had Sealed their fate.

A pen twirled in between his fingers, ready to break through the perfect isolation of beauty kept within the page, ready to write the names of every bad soul who had escaped the bars of prison.

Wouldn't his father be proud?

That's all he wanted anyway. The respect and attention that he deserved was all he needed to sustain.

He looked down at the paper and without anymore hesitation he began to write the name, a familiar cackle behind him sounded throughout his head and brought him into a distant reality. Sending him down a lullaby.

It sounded so sweet and pure as it spilled out years of death and hatred for humans.

"Ryuuk, you were once a human as well?"

The God of Death stopped his cackling to muffle a few laughters as he sat in a chair across from him, his face fading into a serious expression.

"Ah, yes. At..a point."

"And you used the Death Note."

"Yes."

"So you..sealed your fate? To become a Shinigami?"

"Exactly."

"That's what will happen to me?"

"Most Likely."

"When did you get your hands on the Death Note?"

"As a student..I had been bored..."

It was silent for a moment, and as the name curved off his pen he turned slowly toward Ryuuk who smiled twistedly and looked down at him with his crooked features twisting his face into a morphed one of amusement.

"I found it, I was bored..I wanted to be a God...so look what I had become...a God..."

Light backed his chair away and looked into his eyes, full of fear, astonishment if nothing else.

"You are..You are.."

"Me." Ryuuk whispered sickly before giving out another Cackle. "I'm not real you know, I'm a state of mind."

"What?"

"I'm your alter-ego. When you die, you will become your alter ego which is me. Since you picked up the Death Note and dared to write something in it...you sealed your fate also. To become a Shinigami. A god of Death, however, we really are only alter ego's of our past selves. When we get the book, we become curropted. It's simple."

"So..you are me, and I am you."

"No, I am you, you are not me."

"I will become you?"

"Yes."

"Then who shall become me?"

Ryuuk looked down at him for a moment and then sighed. "Let me let you in on a little secret, one that you only get to know when you become a Shinigami, you've lived the same life, a hundred times over."

"What?"

"You, at one time, were me, and I at one time were you. And we switched."

"When you and all your friends and family die and are gone. When every human you have ever known is gone. You become reborn. Starting with the first to die. Let's say you and all your friends die. The first person to of died of that group will be reborn first as they have waited longest, then you become the same person and the same life, with the same goals, the same intelligence, the same mom, the same dad, the same history and future. All over again,

"Each time there are some differences depending on time, and sometimes in rare occasions, place. Sometimes you are reborn in a different place. But no matter what, you are re-born in the same flesh and bone again and again. Never to become someone else or go to a heaven. Those who pick up the Death Note and write in it get to become Shinigami to satisfy them while they wait, or as some put it, to torture their souls that must wait. However, each Shinigami must live out until each relative or friend, or anyone to of read their name or anything dies. So that compells us to kill, to add years to our lives so we may live out those days and finally, eventually be reborn into ourselves in which we forget all about being a Shinigami."

Light look at him in horror. "N-No. So this..this will only happen.."

"Again, and again, and-"

A deep cackle once more sounded throughout the room, however, it was one that only Light could hear.


End file.
